flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelation Zero, Part 1/Transcript
Recap Mark: His son's your patient. Lloyd: Our experiment killed 20 million people, Simon. Lloyd: We were the cause. Simon: I do not believe we caused the blackout. Nicole: Who's the woman? Bryce: I have no idea. But I am gonna meet her. Demetri: I didn't have a flash-forward, because I'm gonna be dead. Nahdra: You will be shot three times. You, Agent Benford, you will kill Agent Noh. Mark: Aah! You're coming with us. Vogel: Lower that gun. Stan: You two are disobeying a direct order! Mark: Here. Wedeck's orders. Lloyd: Thank you and good-bye. Lloyd: No, no, no, please, please, please don't hurt her. Wheeler: Get in the van, Mr. Simcoe. Lloyd: I'll come with you, please. Wheeler: Get in the van! Story of the window washer :(Narration in italics) Timothy: I want to tell you a story about a man I know… a window washer in Los Angeles. Nothing special about him … just going about his life, living from day to day. Window washer: Hook me up. Timothy: Vague plans. Few dreams. And if he had any aspirations, he never spoke of them. Like most of us, he was already unconscious when the blackout hit. Before the blackout, the window washer lived his life ignoring the questions of the future. They just weren't that important to him, so he believed nothing. But the blackout came… and this man faced certain death. Many of us think that when divine intervention happens, it's something big. But it can also be a small thing… That seems so inconsequential in the moment, that turns out to be the turning point for your entire life. Big or small, what if that moment affected everyone, everywhere at the exact same time? What would that mean to you? Where would you look for answers? The answer is never about just one person. Every single person's life was touched by the blackout. None of us are in this alone. Aaron: Help! Timothy: Each one of us is unique. But we are being stitched together to form a tapestry, something larger that can't be understood until we step back to see the whole thing… Woman: I need help here! Timothy: At some point, we all wake up, and then we have to choose. Do we walk in hope, believing that what God is doing is good, or do we stumble around, resigning ourselves to chaos? The window washer saw a path through the chaos, and he saw the good in what he was shown. Timothy: That window washer… Was me. At the FBI Timothy: These are the questions people have always struggled with. Only now, they are more powerful than ever. Stan: Take me through something here. You're in a foreign country against my expressed wishes, and you decide to pull a gun in a public place. Just out of curiosity, what were you thinking? :Mark (memory): Back off! Back off now! Mark: Can I go see my wife? She was just nearly kidnapped. Stan: What... were... you thinking? I asked you a question. (cut) Janis: Can you try to tell us what you saw? Olivia: Uh, yeah. I was saying good-bye. Dylan Simcoe's been a patient of mine for a while. Um, the paramedics were loading him in. And that's when I noticed… :Olivia (memory): Hey! :Dylan (memory): No ambo! Olivia: Something was wrong. :Wheeler (memory): We don't have time for this. Olivia: Well, they weren't paramedics. I mean, they didn't know what they were doing. :Olivia (memory): Bill, can you get down here? Janis: Who's Bill? Olivia: Oh, the security guard. They shot him. They shot him. They just did it. And then they turned the gun at me. :Lloyd (memory): No, no, no! Please, please, please don't hurt her. Olivia: And that's when Mark jumped in and got in the middle of it. Vreede: Mark? Olivia: Lloyd. Sorry. Tired. Lloyd Simcoe. He told them not to hurt me and that he'd go with them. He saved my life. (cut) Mark: Some stranger tells me I'm gonna put three bullets in my friend. I'm not gonna invite her to a tea party. Stan: Are you trying to be cute? Mark: At least I'm not sitting on my hands. We still haven't gone to Somalia. We can't find D. Gibbons, and for some reason, we're not using every resource available to us to find out who the hell suspect zero is. Stan: Somalia is a war zone, and I'm working to get us in. The Detroit bureau is canvassing Michigan looking for suspect zero, and we've got Gibbons on the ten most wanted list, which is more than a miracle to pull off. So don't you imply that I'm not working with you here. (cut) Olivia: Are you gonna find Lloyd? This only happened 'cause he came forward, did the right thing. Please find him. (cut) Stan: Your bureau-mandated therapist. You see her three times a week, and when she thinks you're up to it, we'll talk about a reinstatement. (cut) Simon: Excuse me! I know America was a country founded by puritans, but is there really not a single beer in this entire place? Mark: I think you got us confused with the ATF, Dr. Campos. What is it you're doing here? Simon: I'm advising the office on all things scientific related to the investigation. Mark: Very scientific. Simon: That is classified. Mark: Not to me. Olivia: Mark? Simon: I can see working for the FBI is gonna be much more interesting than academia. Olivia: Mark, it's not what it looks like. Mark: Shh. Not now. You've been through enough. This can wait till later. Let's go home. Olivia: Yeah. Simon: Bye-bye. FBI meeting 1 Stan: It's been eight hours since Simcoe was kidnapped. Where are we? Marcie: We know it was a professional job, but there hasn't been any kind of ransom demand. Janis: We can only theorize as to why he's been taken, but considering how many people want him dead… Vreede: …could be anyone. Demetri: What's he doing here? Vogel: Nice to see you, too, Agent Noh. Simon: Agent Vogel has officially joined the Mosaic task force. Embrace it, Demetri. This is now an inter-agency investigation. Vogel: I've asked Dr. Campos to be here. His close association to Simcoe should be able to shed some light on our kidnappers. Simon: I suggest we cast a wider net… Terrorists, anyone interested in future forecasting. If someone were able to master the flasforwards, they would be effectively printing their own money. I think we can all agree that the mind of Lloyd Simcoe is a priceless resource. In the basement, part 1 Lloyd: Help! Help! Can anybody hear me? Lucas Hellinger: No one can hear you. You're dehydrated. You should replenish your electrolytes. You tell me what I need to know, and you can walk out of here right now. Lloyd: Who are you? Lucas Hellinger: You actually don't want to know the answer to that question. Lloyd: Go to hell. Lucas Hellinger: You have no idea what hell is, but I guess you're gonna find out. (cut) At the Kirby's Timothy: From the outside, I looked the same after the blackout. But inside, I was… different. (cut) Timothy: We've lived believing not knowing the future made life difficult. The truth is that it's vastly more difficult knowing what lies before us. Nicole's mother: "But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, you shall not eat, for in the day that you eat of it, you shall surely die." Hmm. Nicole: Mom? Mom? Mom! Why would you do something like that? You could have burned the whole house down! What's gotten into you? Paige: Sorry. Nicole: Whatever. She's had breakfast. Paige: The nanny was late. Nicole: You know, when you say you're gonna be here, I need you to be here. Paige: It's not my fault. Nicole: She burned the Bible this morning. Paige: What? Nicole: Might want to search the house again for matches or a lighter. Whatever. Paige: The family Bible? Mom! Olivia and Mark talk Timothy: The challenge for us is to find the gift in what we saw. We may not recognize it at first, but if we pay attention, it will reveal itself. Mark: What else am I gonna do? Charlie's at school, and it's not like I play any golf. Olivia: We didn't get to talk last night, and I don't want to not talk. I was saying good-bye to Lloyd. But what you saw in that videotape… that was supposed to be an ending. I swear to God, it made me happy to think it was over. Mark: I'm just glad you're okay. Olivia: That's the thing. I'm not. I haven't been for a while. At work I'm cold and I'm distant, and then I come home, and you and I … Mark: I haven't been the easiest guy to come home to. I know. I'm sorry. Olivia: What if we just ran? What if we just upped and moved away? No, I mean it. I mean, everything bad we saw was here in L.A. Mark: You're serious about this? Olivia: Al Gough jumped off a building to save a woman's life, a woman he didn't even know. There's nothing I wouldn't do to save our marriage. Mark: Come here. FBI meeting 2 :Woman: 9-1-1. :Man: There's a homeless man. He's vomiting. He looks like he needs help. 838 Bauchet Street, by the train yards. :Woman: Are you with the victim now, sir? Demetri: The call's a hoax. Real EMTs responded, bad guys swapped themselves in. Janis: The ambulance company supplied us with this, and aside from the videotape, it's the only lead we have on the kidnapping. Vogel: Have you found the missing EMTs? Marcie: We sent LAPD detectives to that location. Dead end. It's just an empty rail yard south of downtown. Janis: And we haven't located the ambulance, either. Vogel: You outsourced this to the Los Angeles Police Department? Demetri: It's a local crime. Vogel: That involves our investigation. Simon: What about Lloyd's laptop? Vogel: What about it? Simon: Well, I might be able to break through the encryption software, see who he was in contact with before he was taken. Could help. Vogel: Janis, take a security team. Escort Dr. Campos to the Simcoe house. I want to talk to the detectives who canvassed that crime scene. Thank you. Mark and his therapist, part 1 Mark: Is this, uh, suite 520? Callie: Uh-huh, and you're my 3:00. Mark: Then why does it look like you're leaving? Callie: 'Cause it's 3:00, and if I don't get an iced latte stat, I'm gonna need therapy. Callie: Agent Benford, for the past 12 years, my job has been to help people cope by helping them explore their past. But since the blackout, that's all changed. The majority of people who are coming to see me are dealing with traumas from their future. So tell me what you saw. Mark: I saw myself off the wagon with guns pointed at me. Callie: What else do you remember? Mark: That's not enough trauma for you? Callie: I've seen your files. You've got a God complex. I believe that you saw something in your flash-forward, something that you might not even be conscious of, that's making you believe that you're the center of the universe, and I'm not signing anything until we find out what that is. (recollection of Mark's flash) Mark: … next thing I knew, I was upside down, staring at a broken windshield and a bunch of oranges on the 110. Callie: Okay, by my math, that doesn't exactly add up to 2 minutes and 17 seconds. Mark: You're not the first person to point that out. Callie: And you were drinking? Mark: Can't even remember half of it. Callie: Do you want to? 'Cause there has been some success using a modified calcineurin inhibitor to enhance people's memories of their flash-forwards. Mark: Using a drug to enhance memories. Eh, I don't know. I don't think a magical mystery tour is the best way to go for someone in recovery. Callie: What are you afraid of? Mark: Not much. In case you forgot, I chase down very bad people for a living. Callie: Not anymore you don't. Call me when you want to continue treatment. I'd be happy to see you. Simon is getting kidnapped Janis: You go to the alley. Guard the back door. Simon: Could you get me a beer from the refrigerator, please? Janis: We're here as your security, Mr. Campos, not your servants. Simon: I'm trying to brute force an encryption here. I don't have time to get up. I have even less time for explicating why said request should be obvious. So why don't you toddle off, get me a beer? It'll help me cogitate. That means "think." Janis: That's a big word for such a little man. Simon: I'm wounded. But I still want my beer. (cut) Demetri: Janis! Vogel: Get her on her side. Demetri: You're all right. You're okay. Take it easy. Janis: Where's Simon? Demetri: He's gone. You're the only one here. What happened? Janis: There were two guys wearing masks... Just like the ones on Mark's board. (cut to the basement) Simon: Good. I found you. Dylan at the hospital, part 1 Bryce: But his father's been kidnapped. Dunkirk: It's not like he's gonna live on the street. Social services will take good care of him. Olivia: This is my patient. You can't release him. Dunkirk: You signed the forms yesterday. We kept him overnight as a courtesy, but come on. We needs the beds. Olivia: Yeah, but he's developed a complication. His clot got worse. Dunkirk: I didn't realize you had X-ray vision. Well, guess we can close down radiology. Olivia: Dylan, come here a second.. Dylan? Hey, babe? I'm not gonna hurt you. Dylan? Hey, hey, hey. Dylan, sweetie? :(Olivia begins to sing the squirrlio show theme song) Olivia: Yeah, elevated heart rate, shortness of breath and, uh, warm forehead. Could be sepsis. Dylan: Are they gonna find my daddy, Olivia? Olivia: Yeah. Of course they are. Train yard, part 1 Demetri: Oh, yeah. Like we're gonna find an ambulance out here that the LAPD couldn't find. Good call. This was definitely not a waste of time. Vogel: You know what? I got a better idea. Why don't we, uh, take out our guns and wave 'em around? See what happens. Demetri: Listen, what happened in Hong Kong… Vogel: Should stay in Hong Kong? Demetri: I was following a lead on my own murder. Vogel: I know, but the thing you and Benford screwed up over there is so much bigger than who might put 3 bullets in you on March 15th. Demetri: For you, maybe. Vogel: Come on. Do you think you're the only one who didn't have a flash-forward, who saw something, uh, they wish they hadn't? Take some advice. You can cry. You can lie to your fiancée. Whatever. But sooner or later you better get it together, or else she's gonna be… walkin' along that beach getting ready to marry somebody else. (Demetri tries to attack Vogel) Vogel: Don't be stupid. There are people around you who know things you don't. If you want to avoid being killed, you're gonna need a better partner… better than Mark Benford. What was that about a waste of time? Nicole's Assailant Bryce: Hey. I am so glad to see your shining face. Nicole: Really? Bryce: Yep. Mr. Michalski just woke up from surgery, and we need someone to check on him. Nicole: Happy to. Bryce: Thanks. (Nicole sees her assailant) Nicole: Uh, wait! Excuse me. Hey! Hey. Oh, I'm... I'm sorry. I thought… thought you were someone else. Sorry. (cut) Nicole: In my flash-forward I only saw him for a second, but I'm sure it was him. Olivia: Well, I gave his description to security. I really want you to call that Detective friend of Mark's. Nicole: Detective Liefeld. No, I gave him a description two months ago. I mean, this won't be anything new. Bryce: You never know what can help. You should call him. Nicole: Okay. Olivia: Ooh. E.R. okay. Uh, I'll see you later. Bryce: Hey, it's gonna be all right. Okay? Nicole: Oh, I keep trying to convince myself that this is a mistake... you know, it's just something that I don't understand. But I... I can't keep walking around wondering if this guy's gonna be behind every corner. Debbie: Have you heard about sanctuary? Um, let me show you. I put these up everywhere. Here. Nicole: Yeah, I've seen these. Debbie: The guy who leads it sees things in a really positive way. You should check it out. He might be able to help. In the basement, part 2 Timothy: It doesn't matter to me whether you were frightened by what you saw or excited. I'll be the first to admit I was totally confused by my flash-forward. I wasn't a religious person at all. I didn't know what to do. But a voice said, "just keep moving forward." (cut) Timothy: So I created sanctuary… A place where we can be safe, were there is no threat, no danger. Lloyd: What do you think they're after? Simon: It's the experiment at NLAP. It's gotta be. And clearly, I didn't consider the repercussions of our announcement. Simon: Your announcement, Lloyd. Lloyd: I shouldn't have implicated you and the rest of the staff. Simon: Oh, spare me your whinging, Lloyd. I was co-director of the project. I was on the hook the moment you opened your mouth, and as I've said repeatedly, I do not think we were responsible for the blackout. Lloyd: Yeah, well, it would seem our captors would beg to differ. Flosso: Yes. We do beg to differ. Sit, please. I have emphysema. I contracted it through years of habitual smoking. Disgusting proclivity, isn't it? Only villains smoke. We know this, right? Simon: I'm sorry. You are? Flosso: You may call me Flosso. And I'm a villain. Imagine... a basket the size of Montana. Now imagine said basket is filled with money. That is what my employers are paying me to ask you these questions. So, at 11:00 a.m. On October 6th, you conducted a proton-driven plasma-Wakefield experiment. It is my understanding that you were searching for tachyonic dark matter. In the resulting particle collision, how much collision energy was generated? Lloyd: I... I don't know. Flosso: Are we talking about a billion electron volts? Lloyd: I don't know. Flosso: How many electron volts were generated? Simon: Perhaps I can help you with your inquiry? Flosso: On October 6th, you were in Toronto burying your father, I believe. I'm asking the man who actually pushed the button. You're here for a different reason. So how many electron volts were generated? Lloyd: I'd rather die than tell you how to manufacture another blackout. Flosso: You think you caused it? Lloyd: I did. Flosso: No, Dr. Simcoe. All the two of you did was amplify it. So again, how many electron volts? Train yard, part 2 Demetri: What you got? Agent: No wounds, no ligature marks, so I'm going with a poison of some kind. But I won't know more until the toxology comes back. We found this. Might belong to one of the EMTs. Demetri: A leather case? Agent: Fits a palm print, but we didn't find a phone. Vogel: If the phone's still in the ambulance, we can triangulate its position from its signal. Demetri: Find the phone, find the ambulance. Vogel: Find the ambulance, maybe find the guys who stole it. Find them, and they'll get us to Simon and Lloyd. Mark and his therapist, part 2, and In the basement, part 3 Callie: Just relax. You ever sit in a chair before? Mark: Not like this one, no. Callie: Well, some people who've had difficulty recalling their flash-forwards have had real breakthroughs with this treatment. So how about you tell me what changed your mind? Mark: I'm driving everyone around me… everyone I care about… away. Because I can't deal with what my future might be. Callie: Was that really so hard to say? Mark: You got no idea. Callie: Well, therapy is a lot like A.A. The first step in recovery is admitting you have a problem. Mark: This gonna hurt? Callie: Truth always does a little. (cut) Simon: The man in my flash-forward had a neck like an ox, smelled like a meat locker. Don't know where I was or who the man was. I felt my thumbs on his trachea. I pushed down as hard as I could until I felt something snap. Then I let go. Lloyd: I can't believe you'd be capable of something like that. Simon: I guess mine's a little bit more violent than yours. Lloyd: I'm confused. In my flash-forward, I… I got a text message from you. :Lloyd: Sorry, I have to make a call. Simon: I can't remember that. I mean, obviously I couldn't have sent you a text in the middle of what I was doing. Or maybe I sent you a text earlier, and you just retrieved it then. I don't understand. Why don't our futures match? Lloyd: Because it's a possible future. Clearly, you weren't paying any attention to the story about the FBI Agent who committed suicide. Anything's possible… Vision or no vision. Simon: Lloyd, that's pointless. They're wire windows. They've probably nailed them shut anyway. Lloyd: Uh-huh. Simon: Touché. Lloyd: I just need one person to walk by and look down. No, no, no, no. Wait. No, no, no, no, no! Wait! No! Help! Help! (cut) Callie: You should start to feel a tingling sensation in your extremities. This is completely normal. Just relax. Let the memories come. :Mark: What? … I just wish you were standing behind the eight ball when I came crashing through. … Go to hell, Lloyd. Callie: What did you see? Mark: I was on the phone. Callie: Do you know who you were talking to? Mark: Lloyd Simcoe. (cut) Flosso: You dropped something. Let's start again from the beginning. You were conducting an experiment in plasma-Wakefield acceleration. Am I correct in that assumption? Lloyd: I thought I made it clear I can't tell you. Simon: Get the... Lloyd! Flosso: Were you successful, Dr. Simcoe? Simon: Lloyd! All right, all right. Flosso: Did your facility detect anything superluminal? Lloyd: This has nothing to do with Simon. Why? Flosso: Was there any Cherenkov radiation? Lloyd: I... I can't. Simon: Lloyd! Help! Lloyd! Flosso: Very well then. Let the wild rumpus begin. Dylan at the hospital, part 2 Olivia: Hey, kiddo. Go back to sleep, babe. I was just checking in on you. Dylan: I can't. Will you sing some more? Olivia: I think I exhausted my repertoire. I have to go home. Dylan: I saved you this from my dinner. Olivia: A cookie? You did? Thank you. Mark: Hey, Aaron. It's Mark. I think I could use some help. :Olivia: ::* when you wish upon a star * ::* makes * who you are * ::* anything your heart desires * ::* will come to you * Mark talks to Aaron Aaron: Talk to me, man. What's happened, Mark? Why are you sitting here in your car in front of a bar? Mark: It's what's gonna happen, right? My therapist… gave me this drug to unlock the parts of my flash-forward I couldn't remember because I was drinking. :Lloyd: It's me. I need to talk to you. :Mark: Eh, well, this isn't a good time. Mark: I was on the phone with Lloyd Simcoe. :Lloyd: Have you been drinking? :Mark: Go to hell, Lloyd. Mark: I told him I... I didn't want to talk to him. :Lloyd: Look, you have every right to hate me, but... :Mark: Listen, I don't hate you. I just wish you were standing behind the eight ball when I came crashing through. :Lloyd: Fine, but we need to talk about the QED. Mark: Sounded like we were working together. :Lloyd: I'm not sure. It's highly theoretical, but I'm... I'm close to cracking it. :Mark: Listen to me. Close is not good enough. D. Gibbons told me about… :Lloyd: The man you call D. Gibbons lied to you. :Mark: You need to hurry. We're running out of time. Unless we can stop this … Mark: And then I told him … :Mark: … there's gonna be another blackout. Mark talks to Stan Stan: Are you sure? Mark: I'm positive. There's gonna be another blackout. Stan: If Simcoe saw the same thing you did, why's he been sitting on this information the whole time? Why hasn't he come forward? Mark: I don't know. Let's find him and ask him. Let me back in, and I can track him. Stan: Look, go home. I'm doing my best to get you reinstated. I promise. Mark: W... what am I supposed to do till then? Stan: You said you saw more clues from your vision. Work them; but be quiet about it. Mark: All right. Stan: This business about another blackout. Keep it to yourself. If we can't tell the world when it's going to happen, that's beyond irresponsible. Triangulating the ambulance Demetri: This is the number for one of our missing EMTs. We're hoping the phone might still be in the ambulance. Can you track it for us? Agent: Yeah. If the battery's still got juice, I can capture the signal and triangulate its position. Vogel: How close can you get us? Agent: To within 50 meters if it's in the city. Demetri: Great. Let's do it. Start with the corners, daddy Charlie: I made it for you, daddy, to cheer you up. Mark: Well, it worked. Thank you Charlie. It's beautiful. Charlie: What's all this? Mark: It's a giant puzzle, something I still haven't figured out yet. Charlie: When I do Jigsaw puzzles at Nana's house, I always feel that way when she dumps the pieces out on the table. Mark: Yeah? Charlie: But we always start with the corners and work in. At least you know what they are. Start with the corners daddy. Mark: Come here. c Timothy: Sometimes we feel God's hand on the back of our neck pushing us towards something. And sometimes we feel totally abandoned. That's normal. But just because you don't feel something doesn't mean it's not there. How many people here have gotten sunburned on a cloudy day? You didn't think it was working on you, but it was. God's love is just like that. Working for your good, whether you are aware of it or not. Timothy: Here you go. Thank you. Nicole: Sorry. I just had a question. Timothy: Sure. Nicole: What about our responsibility before God? Don't we owe him something? Timothy: Like what? Nicole: Obedience? I mean, we need to follow the rules that he sets out. Timothy: And if we don't? Nicole: We get punished. I… I just don't see how you can say that the blackout was good. And look at all the people that died. Look at all the trouble it's causing. Timothy: Wow. Clearly, I've upset you. Nicole: Well, don't you think… in the very least, the flash-forwards were a wake-up call for us to get our act together before it's too late? Timothy: I didn't catch your name. Nicole: Nicole. Timothy: My name is Timothy. I'd really like to keep talking with you, but if I don't get out of here before my hour's up, I get charged. Nicole: Well, thanks. Timothy: There's a coffee shop I like nearby. If you want to talk about it again later… Red Panda Resources Woman: Red Panda provides humanitarian aid all around the world… everything from micro-investments to education. We've been extremely busy since the blackout. I'm sure you can imagine. Mark: You said you do work all over the world. Woman: Yes. We grew out of DHS in the '90s… you know, demographic and health services. We're in South America, the middle east, the African subcontinent… Mark: Somalia? Was Red Panda there in '91? Woman: There was no Red Panda in 1991. We weren't chartered until '98. Mark: And you send in, what, teams of people? Woman: With clean water supplies, mostly. The warlords keep most everyone out, but, you know, humanitarian groups like us can get in. Mark: Is there anyone I could talk to about maybe… piggybacking on one of Red Panda's trips? Woman: Um, doubt it. Not to be disrespectful, but most of the people working here probably have police records as thick as the Bible. Mark: We're not like that anymore. Woman: (sarcastically) Uh-huh. Woman: Have a nice day, Agent Benford. In the basement, Part 4 Flosso: Dr. Simcoe, how many electron volts were generated? It's a number, Dr. Simcoe - an abstract object. Lloyd: I can't sacrifice any more lives. Flosso: "Sacrifice" is an interesting word. I appreciate its duality. It can be used as both noun or a verb. One can take action, surrender, or give something up for something else. Simon: What are you doing? Flosso: I, however, prefer the Greek noun form thusia, to indicate the object itself that is sacrificed.. meaning one's own family.. Simon: Lloyd? Flosso: Or the proverbial pound of flesh. Simon: No. No! No! No! Lloyd: NO! Simon: Aah! Lloyd! Tell them what they want, Lloyd! Aah! Aah! Just tell - ---- Revelation Zero, Part 1/Transcript/Raw ----